1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image storing system comprising the same and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus with a user interface (UI) needed for storing a video signal from a video signal source in an external storage device, an image storing system comprising the same and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image storing method, a storage device directly performs a storing function. However, a communication technology such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394, or the like has recently been used in selecting an external storage device connected to an image processing apparatus and performing the storing function.
In particular, two or more external storage devices can be used at the same time in performing a storing function. In the case where the conventional image processing apparatus provides a UI for selecting the external storage device, which only displays whether a corresponding external storage device is connected or not, or only displays a state of a corresponding external storage device as “power on”, “standby”, “record one”, “record two”, and the like, where each external storage device is displayed as a single item.
When the UI menu for selecting the external storage device having a plurality of storage processors displays each corresponding external storage device as a single item, it is difficult for a user to directly select the external storage device in order to perform or stop its storing function. In other words, when the external storage device has the plurality of storage processors, because an operation state of each processor is not directly displayed on a UI screen, it is difficult for the user perform a secondary selecting operation to store or stop the storing function.